1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for manufacturing quantum wires. More particularly, this invention relates to the method for manufacturing quantum wires in which when a stacked structure having alternative layers of AlAs and GaAs is formed, the V-grooves are formed beside the GaAs layers and the quantum wires are formed using the V-grooves.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technology of the thin film growing and the microscopic device manufacturing is going into the quantum concept beyond the classical analysis realm. One of such devices is a semiconductor laser diode which uses the quantum well effect and it is used as a powerful laser device in its efficiency and output. As expected and embodied in the theoretical calculation and research step of the laboratory level, the embodiment of the device using quantum wires and quantum dots shows the characteristic of the device having a higher efficiency in comparison with the quantum well device. However, the manufacturing technology of quantum wires and quantum dots has been in the low level until now.
The quantum wires are manufactured using the patterns under the sub micrometer, which are formed by the ion beam or the electron beam lithography method. Thus, the quantum wires are manufactured by forming the quantum well and then producing the pattern through the electron beam lithography method and using the re-growth method, or by forming the insulator mask through the electron beam lithography method and then using the selective growth method. Also, the quantum wires are manufactured in the V-groove formed by producing the pattern through electron beam and photo lithography and by using the chemical etch.
However, in the methods described above, the efficiency of quantum is reduced due to the limitation of electron beam size and the defects occurring in the lithography process.